what the heck is going on? We're in the naruto w
by VaylinNight
Summary: Disclaimer: i do not ow Naruto just the ooc's and the plotline


Alright first story let's see how this goes~!

"Hey Emily! We're still going camping tonight right?" My friend Marissa asked me. I looked up at her from my notebook in which I was writing fanficition. "Of course! Why wouldn't we?" I asked/said smiling. Now if you're wondering I'm Emily I have short curly brown hair, gray eyes, I'm 5'5" and I weigh 125 ibs and I'm 15 years old. Now Marissa has long straight brown hair, hazel eyes, is 5'6", is 15 years old, and I don't know how much she weighs….I never really asked. "I'm not sure. So we're gonna meet Fran there right?" She asked looking at the clock. "Yeah, she has a game. So she said she'd meet us at the camp sight." I said as I continued writing. If you're wondering who Fran is she's another friend of mine, she has medium length black hair, I think she's 5'7" I know she taller then me and slightly taller then Marissa, but I don't know, anyway she's is also 15 and I don't know how much she weighs. Ok back to the story.

Me and Marissa hung out at my house till at least 6:30 PM and then left my mom having to drive since we didn't have our driver's licenses yet. "Here we are." My mom said after a long while of driving. "Now Emily if you need anything you call me alright?" My mom said as I got out of the car. "Of course mom, don't worry we'll be fine." I reassured her closing the door and then watched her drive off. "What do you say we set up our tents while we wait for Fran?" Marissa suggested. "Sounds good." I replied and we started to set up the tents. Later, around 7:00 PM, Fran walked up to us waving. "Hey guys." She said setting down her bag. "Hey Fran." Marissa said. "Yo….Hey guys I got an idea!" I shouted a thought popping in my head. "Em we're not doing anything that could end up in us burning down the forest." Marissa said bluntly. "Dang….Oh well plan B then…. I say we walk around!" I exclaimed happily. "But we can't see anything." Fran said. "So we'll use flashlights… Come on guys it'll be fun!" I said smiling. My two friends looked at each other sighing in defeat, knowing that I wouldn't let it go till they said they'd do it.

"Fine." They said and I jumped up excitedly grabbing my flashlight. A few minutes later we were completely lost and do you know how creepy the woods are at night? Extremely.. "Damn it. Where the hell are we?" I thought out loud. "Profanity!" Fran said jokingly like she always does when I cuss. Thwack! "What was that?" Marissa said nervously. "Uhhh...no idea. Fran wanna go check it out?" I suggested laughing nervously. "Why me?" Fran asked. "Because you're the ninja." I said and she shook her head. "Fine we'll all go. Is that better?" I asked sighing and the two nodded. So we walked up to where we heard the sound. It was getting louder as we got closer when…everything went black.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard a voice say. "Ah man…Hey wake up!" The voice said again. "That voice…sounds…familiar…" I slowly opened my eyes and you won't believe who I saw…give up? It was Naruto! "Ahhhhh! What the crap!?" I shouted causing him to fall back. "What was that for!?" He yelled at me. "What are you doing here? This, this is a dream. Yeah that's what it is." I said saying the last part more to myself. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You and your friends." He said. "Marissa and Fran! I almost forgot!" I said and looked over at my friends, they looked like they had before only…Marissa had fox ears and a fox tail, Fran had wolf ears and a wolf tail! "What the-!?" I thought and looked down at myself when I noticed a black cat tail swishing around, I felt my head and I felt two ears I was guessing that they were cat ears to go with the tail. "What the hell happened to us?" I thought out loud.

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know who you people are." Naruto said, I had forgotten he was there. "I have to wake them up." I thought and then started lightly shaking Marissa. After she finally woke up I started working on waking up Fran. The two of them looked around and as soon as the spotted Naruto they pulled me to the side. "Em where are we?" They asked. "I don't know! And did y'all fail to notice we have all some how become part animal!" I shouted quietly so that only they could hear. They looked at them selves and me. "The f*ck." Marissa said confused. "Profanity." Fran said looking at her but I'm fairly certain she was thinking the same thing. "Uh I'm sorry to interrupt you three but uh who are you?" Naruto asked. "Oh I'm Emily." I said not thinking, what can I say? It's a reflex. "I'm Marissa." Marissa said. "Fran." Was Fran's simple answer. Though on the inside I believe that like me she was freaking out in the inside.

"I'm Naruto-" he started but was interrupted by me and Fran saying. "Uzamaki." He looked at us confused. "Don't ask." I said sighing. "Uhhhh…alright, um wait here I'm gonna go get someone who can help." He said and then ran off. "How much you wanna bet he's going to get Kakashi?" I said to Fran. Marissa just sitting there not having a clue what was going on, since she's not really into manga. And what do you know a few minutes later Naruto came back with Kakashi. "Hmm….Well this is interesting. And May I ask where you are from?" Kakashi asked. "We're from –" Marissa started me interrupting her. "We're from the Tsuki village. I'm fairly certain you don't know about…It's hidden filled with many other people like us. We usually stay hidden because of the way we are." I said hoping they believed me. "I see very interesting. Naruto let's take them to see the hokage." Kakashi said and looked at us. "What's a hokage?" Marissa asked us quietly. "Lady Tsunade, The head honcho, the boss, think of her like mayor or something." Fran explained.

"Well come on." We heard Kakashi say and so we followed him into the village looking around everything looking like it does in the manga..Only with color. When we finally got the hokage's office I could still feel the eyes of the people we passed still on me. I shivered as Kakashi knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard Lady Tsunade's voice from behind the door. Naruto busted in, well not really but you know what I mean, yelling. "Hey, Granny Tsunade you'll never believe this!" He shouted. She was ready to yell at him when she spotted us. I told her the same story I told Naruto and Kakashi. Thankfully she believed us. "Why did you come here?" She asked. "Well you see, as I said we usually stay hidden so we never really went farther then the edge of our village. So I kinda wanted to see what it was like out here…..And well we kinda got lost and ended up here." I said scratching the back of my head.

"I see, so I'm guessing you don't know how to get back to your village." Lady Tsunade asked. "Right." I said, apparently I was in charge of making up all the stories we would be telling. "You three can stay in a small apartment and we'll pay for it and all your groceries until you can pay for it yourself." She explained. "Great that means I have to get a job." I thought sighing. She explained where the apartment was and gave me the key. "Thank you." I said and the three of us bowed in unison. After that Naruto decided to introduce us to everyone. All three of us got hit on a bit which was awkward and we were called weirdos and were asked about the ears and tails. Leaving me to have to come up with answers for all of them. "So are you guys going to become ninjas?" Sakura asked. "Possibly, I guess." Marissa answered since I was tired of being the only one talking. "Awesome! I could help you train and teach you everything I know!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto I think they're better off learning from a sensei." Sakura said. At the end of the day we found our way to the apartment and went to bed. It's been a long day.


End file.
